Tree Breeze meet
by dream18writer
Summary: Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were just having a normal day with Fluttersh'y brother decided to ruin it. How will they handle it and will the get away from him and even find someone else that interests him? (Terrible Summery but I have no idea how else to summarize it.) (Please review)


**Author's Note:** _Well since I was not a huge fan of the Zephyr Breeze and Rainbow Dash pairing I decided to change it. I read somewhere of the pairing Zephyr Breeze and Tree Hugger being a better match and frankly I kind of agree, so I got to thinking and this is what it ended up as. I hope you like this pairing because I think it is a good match._

 **End of Author's Note**

* * *

It was just your average day for Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash was done with Wonderbolts training for the day and so she decided to hang out with Fluttershy. As they were wondering Ponyville they got a not too pleasant surprise.

"Hello big sister and Dashy!" Said Fluttershy's Brother Zephyr Breeze.

Rainbow Dash knew exactly who it was and tried to ignore him. But it didn't work. Zephyr Breeze come up behind them and gave them both a hug.

"How you been big sis." He said to Fluttershy.

She was a little annoyed when she saw him and immediately asked. "Why aren't you at work?" She said knowing that he got a job recently.

"OH...big sis don't you trust me." Fluttershy gave an expression that just said she didn't. Zephyr Breeze noticed this and began talking again. "Relax big sis. I am just on break. Even artist deserve a break." She said in his usually cocky tone. "So…" He looked over at Rainbow Dash who was hoping he forgot her. "...How is my favorite Wonderbolt doing?"

"Fine." Rainbow Dash said bluntly.

"Did you come here just to see me. If you want I can treat your mane?" She said lifting Rainbows mane up.

Rainbow Dash pushed his hoof away and said, "No thanks. I am quite busy these days and don't have time." She tried her best to give an excuse and get away but Zephyr Breeze didn't get the hint.

"Come on. My break is almost over. How about you come now and see the master at work." He said giving a little pose. "You can come too big sis." He said really wanting the two to have their mane done by him.

The two said nothing and tried to quickly give an excuse to get out of it. Just then Fluttershy heard a very familiar voice calling her.

"Fluttershy, how you been?" Said the very relaxed and soothing voice. Fluttershy turned around and saw her friend Tree Hugger.

"Tree Hugger!" She said extremely happy to see her friend. Just then she and Rainbow Dash got an idea.

"Sorry Zephyr Breeze but we are going to spend time with my friend Tree Hugger. I haven't seen her in awhile and would love to spend some time with her." Fluttershy said.

"And I am going to go too." Rainbow Dash said looking forward to getting away from Fluttershy's annoying brother.

"How about she come too. That way I can spread my genius." Zephyr Breeze said confidently.

Just then Tree Hugger made it to them. "Hey, who are you?" She asked Zephyr Breeze interested in knowing Fluttershy's new companion.

"I am Zephyr Breeze and I am Fluttershy's little brother." Zephyr Breeze said.

"So nice to meet you." She said in a soothing tone. "What are you guys doing over here?"

"I was just inviting Sis and Dashy here to come and get their mane's done. If you want you can come too."

"Sounds far out." She said genuinely interested.

"Awesome! Let's go." He said dragging all 3 of them to his shop.

When he said he got a job it was more like he is beginning his own business with a few friends from school. How they made it work so far no one knew but somehow it was working. When they opened the door however his friends were not there. Zephyr Breeze explained they were also on break and he was the first one back. Once they were in the door and Zephyr Breeze got ready he immediately got started on their manes.

He began with Fluttershy. He didn't do much with her since he was fully aware if he did something to extreme his sister would not like it. So instead he washed it, brushed and trimmed it, and eventually dried it and gave it a bit of a wave. When it was all done Fluttershy was quite impressed with the turnout. Her mane felt softer and her split ends were taken care of too.

"Wow. Thank you." She said.

"Anytime sis. Now on to Rainbows." He said looking at Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow dash was nervous but when she saw how nice Fluttershy's mane turned out she was a bit more willing. She flew over and sat down and Zephyr Breeze began.

For her Zephyr Breeze was very careful. He knew how picky and harsh Rainbow Dash could be and how much she hates being too girly. So for her he took the safe way out and only washed her mane and then trimmed the ends, and finally dried it. Once he was done she was just as pleased at the result as Fluttershy. She was mainly happy he didn't do anything to her mane to drastically change it. In fact unlikes Fluttershy's mane who now has a wave in the mane Rainbow Dash's mane don't look different. If anything it is cleaner and that it is.

"Do you like it?" Zephyr Breeze asked wanting some kind of praise.

"It is ok." Rainbow Dash said before she finally flew off finally able to leave.

"I think she likes it." Fluttershy said to her brother.

"Whatever. Now for...Was it Tree Hugger?" He said.

"Yes." She said walking over and sitting down.

"Now what would you like Hugs?" He asked.

"Whatever. Your style is so fresh and unique I love it." Tree Hugger said in a cool tone.

"Great! So let the master get to work."

Zephyr Breeze began with a simple wash. He washed it thoroughly and carefully. He even added some natural hair mixers to her mane to make it stronger. Once that was done he gently dried it then began styling. He brushed Tree Hugger's mane and tied a few ends up. He then added barrettes and flowers to her mane while releasing her hair. Once he was done her mane gained a natural wave and it was decorated with flowers and the barrettes kept her mane out of her eyes.

Fluttershy was in aw. "Wow. You look great."

"Your right. This is amazing." Tree Hugger said looking at herself in the mirror. "You have an amazing vision Zephyr Breeze."

"Aw...thanks Hugs. At least someone thinks so." He said looking at Fluttershy. "What is best is that I used all natural mixers, so now your mane will be at its healthiest although your mane was already quite healthy."

"Thanks." Tree Hugger said a little embarrassed.

"Say once my buddies get back you want to hang out?" He asked nervously.

"Zephyr Breeze?" Fluttershy questioned.

"What! Once they return I am off." He said. "So how about it Hugs."

"Sounds great." She said completely thrilled but she did not show it.

"Great. I will see you later." He said smoothly. He then began to clean up and this allowing Fluttershy and Tree Hugger to leave.

Once they were out Tree Hugger could not stop smiling. It was obvious she was looking forward to hanging out with Zephyr Breeze. Fluttershy, who noticed this, eventually said to her.

"I hope you have fun on your date." She said grimming.

"It is not a date." Tree Hugger said blushing.

"OK." Fluttershy said giggling and dropping the subject. They both then walked off at least until Tree Hugger goes back to meet him.


End file.
